And The Answer?
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – No one can be strong all the time, and no matter who you are sometimes you will find your heart filled with questions to which you posses no answers. Julia/Queen. Yuri. Xmas Dong Chun Mei.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – No one can be strong all the time, and no matter who you are sometimes you will find your heart filled with questions to which you posses no answers. (Julia/Queen) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** Sorry everyone she's back again, with yet more offerings unfit for public display.

Lamb: I really don't know where I'd be without his support.

_Dedi:_ Somewhere better if you ask me.

**Muse:** Which no one did!

_Dedi:_ Whatever! This fic is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei** cus it's her Xmas present. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Mirror mirror on the wall,_

_Catch me now before I fall,_

_Wish I may wish I might,_

_Find the answer here tonight,

* * *

_

**And The Answer?**

She stood like a frozen statue staring out across the waves. The sun a glowing molten sphere tuning the water to liquid gold as it sank slowly below the horizon. Shadows dappled the ground and danced over her pale skin as the summer wind played with the leaves on the trees that towered around her. She was clad only in dark jeans and a black bikini top and these only served to emphasis that deathly paella of her skin. Sooty bangs fell around her face, softly the hard lines of her features. The high cheek bones, the full almost cruel mouth and the large slightly tilted eyes.

Julia paused on the edge of the clearing, and slowly took in the scene before her, for though the dark haired girl stood still and quiet the tension in her was obvious for those who knew the signs to watch for. The tension between her shoulder blades and the subtle air, like that of some poised to either fight or flee. The air was warm and sweet with the slight salty tang of the sea, but in spit of this a shiver ran through the Spaniard for some deep unease had seeped into her bones.

Pushing away from the tree against which she had been leaning Julia walked over the soft springy turf to where her lover stood seemingly lost in thought. With one slender tanned hand she pushed copper bangs rough out of startling emerald orbs, for the first time in many years she felt unsure of herself and of what she should do. Queen had always been so strong and self-contained, but looking at her now she looked like some fragile china doll and it was something that scared Julia beyond reason.

She stopped just short of where the porcelain skinned female stood; close enough to reach out and touch her though Julia made no move to do so. Instead she too turned her attention to the gently lapping waves and the dying sun. It was quiet save for the sound of the ocean and the whispering of the wind in the leaves, and it was so easy to just let her mind wander. The day had been stressful and chaotic as had so many of the days that had proceeded it and it was like a soothing to let the memories of happier times wash over her. Like a cool balm for her troubled soul.

The chemistry between them had been instantaneous; burning with such intensity, unlike either of them had experienced before. In those first few months they had hardly been separated, each feeling the need to keep the other as close as was possible. It was an all-consuming passion that seemed doomed from the start, for how could anything that burned with such fierce heat do anything other than burn its self out? But it had not. After time the fires of their mutual desire did not so much cool as simply change, from the bright fieriness heat it had begun as into the slow burning fires that could with stand the test of time.

Queen shifted slightly, moving so that she could lean her head back against the shoulder of her partner. They had been told that they would not last, that they were both too strong willed and single minded to survive a relationship together. But they had proved them all wrong. It was true that both she and Julia were dominant people with strong characters, but never had the felt the need to try and force the other into submission. Apart they were strong but together they were an unstoppable combination.

Sighing softly, Julia slipped an arm around the other girl's waist and pulled her close, the physical contact bringing her some small comfort. It wasn't that she was any less in love with Queen, it was that more and more that the world was encroaching on their relationship. There was always something or someone that was demanding the attention of one or other of them. It was all very well being the strong on that people could turn to when they needed to, but when the time came who was there for them to turn to?

There was only so much that one person could take before they would eventually snap, as Queen had today. It had been nothing specific, just more petty problems that she didn't really need to hear about, but that was how it was with twins and it was something that Julia knew well enough. It was to your twin that you would complain to, and it was in them you would confide. As the older she had always been the one to deal with the problems that Raul and she had to face, Queen was the younger but still seemed to bare the brunt of the hardships that befell King and her.

Queen turned her body into Julia's, revelling in the feel and sent of the other. She would never let anyone else, not even King who was almost the other half of her, see her this way. Vulnerable, with her defences like discarded bricks from fallen walls lying scattered around her. But here in this place with this woman it felt right, even natural to let her guard down. For in Julia she had found what she had, without even knowing it, craved all of her life, someone to hold her and watch over her. Someone, with whom she did not have to be strong, someone who would just let her belong.

Julia tore her emerald orbs for the skyline as she felt Queen's body press against her own as the slender young woman turned fully into her. For a moment the redhead indulged herself in simply studying the face that looked up at her, taking in every dearly beloved detail but, as she so often did, she found herself becoming lost it Queen's dark liquid eyes. They were of such a deep black that they seemed to be without a pupil, and their inky depths swirled with the storm of the girl's emotions.

One of Queen's hands gently caressed that curve of Julia's jaw, and a smile played on the onyx haired female's lips as she marvelled at the contrast. Her own skin, pure and pale and the winters snow while that of her lovers was a deeply tanned bronze that seemed to posses a golden shimmer. Still smiling slightly Queen pressed her mouth lightly to Julia's; exulting at the fizzing in her blood that after all the years was the reaction to the Spaniard's kisses.

Julia returned the gesture but did not deepen the kiss; instead she pulled back and lightly brushed ebony bangs from where the fell into onyx eyes. Gently she kissed Queen's forehead before wrapping her arms tightly around the slender figure and drawing it closely to her. For a long time they simply stood, letting the peace and tranquillity of the evening wash away the trials that the day had held in plentiful supply.

"Lia?" Queen broke the silence with reluctance, but the question that had been in the back of her mind for sometime had now pushed its way to centre stage, and she needed to have an answer. "What is it you really want from life?"

"That's too easy," Julia said turning her head slightly from young woman standing with her, so that her eyes could once more take in sea and sky and also to keep her smile from the others view. "I want you."

* * *

**Muse:** There you are! Unfit for public display.

Lamb: I think he's in love with the sound of his own voice.

_Dedi:_ Oh how right you are. Well **dong-chun-mei **we hope you liked it.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you thought

Merry Christmas

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
